


Два из трёх (не так-то плохо)

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Тони ошеломило утром, на половине обычной третьей чашки кофе: Стив появился в дверях, одетый в свободные хлопковые штаны, с задранной футболкой – краем он утирал лицо, потное от недавней тренировки, – и Тони подумал: охренеть.<br/>Двумя секундами позже он сообразил, о чём думает, и чуть не уронил кружку. Стив влез по пояс в холодильник, и Тони удалось сбежать до того, как неодолимая потребность шлёпнуть по выставленной заднице взяла над ним верх.</p><p>Примечание автора:<br/><i>Написано для avengers kink по заявке: "Тони хочет Стива, но знает, что Стив в душе романтик и понимает, что обычными для него методами соблазнения он своего не добьётся, так что обращается за советом к братьям по оружию. Можно написать о том, как Пеппер учит Тони готовить настоящую еду, Тор обсуждает с ним романтику в целом, а Клинт шляется вокруг, закатывая глаза и рассказывая Тони, какой тот идиот."</i><br/>Это... несколько вышло из-под контроля, и в основном как раз Тони ведёт себя, как весёлый псих.<br/><br/>Примечание переводчика:<br/>Я сочла за благо немного отступить от оригинала в отношении времени повествования. Смысл остался без изменений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два из трёх (не так-то плохо)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Out of Three (Ain't Bad)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304632) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 
  * A translation of [Two Out of Three (Ain't Bad)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304632) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



Впервые Тони ошеломило утром, на половине обычной третьей чашки кофе: Стив появился в дверях, одетый в свободные хлопковые штаны, с задранной футболкой – краем он утирал лицо, потное от недавней тренировки, – и Тони подумал: охренеть.  
Двумя секундами позже он сообразил, о чём думает, и чуть не уронил кружку. Стив влез по пояс в холодильник, и Тони удалось сбежать до того, как неодолимая потребность шлёпнуть по выставленной заднице взяла над ним верх.

***

По правде говоря, дело было вот в чём: Тони был хорош в искусстве соблазнения. Флиртовал он, как дышал, с каждым, кто попадался на пути, и более чем успешно отделял настоящие взаимоотношения от стрельбы глазами – настолько успешно, что это почти пугало. Большую часть времени Старк даже не понимал, что флиртует, и даже если в голове время от времени мелькало что-нибудь вроде “славная задница” или, скажем, “ничего так руки” – что с того? Всё в порядке, обычное дело. Но поймать себя на том, что думает о ком бы то ни было как о восхитительном до полного охренения…  
Что сказать: последний раз, когда ему хотелось привести кого-то домой и уговорить остаться, был с Пеппер, и поглядите, чем дело кончилось.

***

Перестать не получалось. Каждый раз, как Стив появлялся в комнате, Тони испытывал непреодолимое желание уставиться. Долгим взглядом пройтись по изгибу спины. По мягким волоскам на шее сзади. По подтянутому животу и мощным бёдрам. Рассмотреть мягкие губы. Хуже того, он принялся составлять мысленный список: как волосы Стива спадают на лоб, как Стив прячет карандаши по укромным уголкам, как регулярно ходит кормить хлебными крошками голубей и белок. Вылитая чёртова сказочная принцесса с поющими лесными зверями и всякой прочей ерундой, разве что диснеевские принцессы не способны ударом кулака снести усиленную кевларом боксёрскую грушу.  
Когда Тони обнаружил, что запихивает хлебные корки в пакет, а пакет – в холодильник, чтобы Стив мог взять их на кормёжко-прогулку, то решил: хватит.  
– Мне нужна помощь, – сказал он, едва Пеппер взяла трубку.  
– Ну разумеется, – вздохнула Пеппер. Тони стоило бы оскорбиться, но в некотором роде она была права. – Что на этот раз?  
– Не так всё плохо! – запротестовал Тони. – Я ничего не натворил!  
– Угу, – сухо подтвердила ничуть не убеждённая Пеппер.  
– Это Стив виноват!  
– Стив?  
Тони буквально видел, как Пеппер переключила передачу и вместо “исправить всё, что Тони натворил во вред компании” врубила привычное усталое раздражение. Знать бы ещё, насколько это плохо – то, что он раздражал Пеппер по умолчанию?  
– Что ты сделал Стиву? – продолжила она. Тони как раз решил, что нет, раздражение – не худший вариант, потому что Пеп его любит, вот так.  
– Да кто вообще сказал, что это я что-то ему сделал? – запротестовал он. – Ничего я не делал. Это Стив ходит рядом весь такой, что так бы и съел его, и это он весь такой восхитительный и похож на тех пушистых милых зверьков, что на самом деле зубастые и кошмарные, и кстати, я тебе говорил, что он отдал Клинту пульт от телевизора, как только он, то есть Клинт, попросил? Можешь себе представить?  
– Тони, – сказала Пеппер после паузы. – Ты мне пытаешься сказать, что втрескался в Капитана Америку?  
– Спаси, Пеп, – попытался Тони, хотя уже знал, что дело безнадёжное. Пеппер расхохоталась, велела ему быть мужиком и отключилась.

***

Покинутый и одинокий, Тони уставился на телефон.  
– Кто умер? – поинтересовался Клинт, выскочив из грёбаного _ниоткуда_. Господи Иисусе. Имея дело с ним и Наташей, Тони постоянно хотел установить лазерную сигнализацию по всему дому. Или обязать Джарвиса предупреждать его каждый раз, как эти двое оказываются поблизости. Тоже должно было сработать.  
– Что? Нет, никто не умер. Ты разве не должен прямо сейчас тренироваться? – отмахнулся Тони. – В стрельбе или ещё в чём-то этаком, я не знаю?  
Клинт явно не был впечатлён. Да что ж за день сегодня – никто им не впечатляется! А ведь он восхитителен, и если кому-то нужно об этом напомнить, Тони мог бы построить робота-убийцу. Или смартджет, или… кстати, да, можно начать с джета, будет круто. И полезно.  
– Снова страдаешь по Кэпу? – спросил Клинт. – Ты в курсе, что это ужасно странно? Прям до мурашек по коже.  
– Что?! – рявкнул Тони. – Не страдаю я по Кэ… по Стиву! И никаких мурашек!  
– Расскажи-расскажи, – отозвался Клинт, _посмотрел_ на Тони и отбыл. Ладно, и что это такое было? Все, кроме него, похоже, собираются по ночам попрактиковаться во _взглядах_ , а потом решают – эй, какого чёрта, пойдём потренируем их ещё и на Тони, ведь мы такие мудаки, будет весело?  
Это было ни хрена не весело. Это бесило.  
Тони спустился в лабораторию, с нуля сотворил полноценный каркас самого большого джета из всех джетов мира, и напрочь забыл об ужине.

***

– Привет, Тони, – сказал Стив. Он стоял у раковины и мыл посуду. Тони даже не знал, что в Башне есть перчатки для мытья посуды, для этого дела вообще-то существовали посудомоечные машины, так что какого чёрта Стив моет тарелки руками?  
– Ты в курсе, что у нас есть посудомойка? – уточнил он и тут же мысленно проклял себя, потому что Стив спал с лица.  
– Мне просто нравится… – начал Стив, и Тони сдал назад.  
– Нет-нет-нет, нравится так нравится, мой дом – твой дом и так далее, – он помахал рукой. – Я просто собирался… кофе. Кофе, да.  
– Тони, – твёрдо сказал Стив, и Тони умолк. Чёрт подери, на тренировках он приобрёл поганую привычку слушаться приказов. Жуткая херня.  
Стив смотрел на него сосредоточенно и серьёзно, и у Тони не хватило сил удрать.  
– Ну? – спросил он, когда стало очевидно, что Стив не собирается продолжать. Стив заморгал и закрыл воду. Вот дерьмо. Когда дело пахнет серьёзным разговором, ничего хорошего не жди, а уж когда кто-то полностью на тебе сосредоточен…  
Тони попытался отвлечься на кофеварку; Стив сдвинулся и закрыл её собой, достаточно ловко и якобы случайно. Тони со значением поглядел на него, но Стив выглядел совершенно непричастным.  
– Ты не хочешь выбраться куда-нибудь пообедать? – спросил он, и Тони, уже готовый отпираться от всего, что услышит и убедительно врать о своей безумной занятости в лаборатории, даже рот открыл.  
– Что? – переспросил он. – В смысле _пообедать_ или просто пообедать?  
Стив смотрел на него с умопомрачительным обалдением на лице. Тони и рад бы был найти другое слово, но нет, никакое другое прилагательное не подходило.  
– Ладно, знаешь, не бери в голову, обед так обед. Конечно. Когда? Джарвис, я сегодня чем-нибудь занят?  
– Нет, сэр, вы вольны наслаждаться жизнью.  
Чёртов умник. Нужно будет решить проблему сарказма и разговорчиков в строю, когда выдастся минутка.  
– Хорошо, я не занят. Так что, сегодня?  
– Если ты не против, – осторожно проговорил Стив.  
– Чудненько, договорились, – сказал Тони, проскользнул мимо него к кофеварке, на мгновение почувствовал тепло чужого тела, – и эта _мускулатура_ ещё, боже правый! – налил себе кофе и ретировался. – Увидимся через пару часов.  
– Пока! – отозвался Стив. Голос у него был озадаченный, даже смущённый. Тони фыркнул. Смущённый Стив? Вот уж вряд ли. Просто он, Тони, снова облажался.

***

Два часа спустя Стив постучал в стеклянную дверь лаборатории.  
– Джарвис, – сказал Тони. Послышался щелчок, и Стив без колебаний вошёл внутрь, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Ух ты, – сказал он, и Тони слегка возгордился.  
– Да, я в курсе, я вроде бы так должен сказать? – спросил он. Стив повернулся к нему, потом к голографической модели самолёта. Модель была разобрана на части и разложена повсюду, но можно было понять, что это именно самолёт – изящный, футуристический. Стив кивнул и улыбнулся, кривовато и неуверенно, словно никак не мог решить, впечатлиться до глубины души или рассмеяться. – А что, уже прошло?..  
– Два часа, точно, – подтвердил Стив. – Ты когда-нибудь являешься вовремя?  
– Это вопрос с подвохом? – отбрил Тони, сохраняя данные. – Уверен, что когда-то и такое случалось.  
Стив рассмеялся, мягко и раскатисто, и Тони рискнул быстренько осмотреть себя на предмет подозрительных пятен и всякого прочего, что могло оказаться неподходящим для выхода в свет. Ничего ужасного не обнаружились: джинсы были в порядке, а чёрная рубашка удачно скрывала гипотетические пятна масла и смазки. Да и вообще, он ведь не на свидание шёл, можно было не форсить.  
О господи, ну вот зачем он подумал. А если это всё-таки свидание?  
– Ну, куда отправимся? – спросил он, не давая предательским мыслям разрастись в голове и запугать его окончательно. – Возьмём что-нибудь вроде сэндвичей, дёшево и сердито, и съедим на ходу, или лучше место, где можно посидеть? Только предупреждаю, я отказываюсь есть пиццу. Я питался пиццей последние полторы недели, и хотя пиццу технически можно считать целой пищевой группой, и к тому же клёвой, но после того, как неделю ешь только сыр, хлеб и пепперони…  
– Я думал насчёт суши, – перебил Стив. Слава богу. Не факт, что Тони смог бы перестать трепаться, даже если б попытался.  
– О, конечно, здорово, – он набил последнюю команду и встал, потягиваясь. – Вот не думал, что ты души не чаешь в сырой рыбе, Кэп.  
Стив потупился и порозовел. Действительно порозовел, господи, этот парень просто не мог быть настоящим.  
– Совсем неплохо, когда можешь себе позволить что-нибудь экзотическое. Нечасто. Иногда. Сейчас гораздо легче что-то такое отыскать, так что…  
– Эй, я понял, – Тони похлопал Стива по плечу. – Целый новый мир, хочется попробовать новенького, это в порядке вещей.  
– Конечно, – ответил Стив. Он бывал таким славным, когда не сволочился на тему брони. Ох уж эта первая встреча и не лучшее первое впечатление. – Не против, если мы возьмём твою машину?  
– Наши могучие повелители не одобряют прогулок куда глаза глядят? – ухмыльнулся Тони. Подозрительный, параноидальный ублюдок Фьюри.  
– Я не хотел их беспокоить зря, – сказал Стив, и самое ужасное заключалось в том, что он говорил чистую правду. Почему, ну почему Тони всегда ухитрялся втрескаться в самых недосягаемых и совершенно неподходящих людей?  
– Ага, ага, – Тони покопался немного, вынырнул со связкой ключей. – Ну так что, ламборгини или мустанг? Я поведу, – прибавил он. Стив оглядывал его машины откровенно жаждущим взглядом. Что же, в наличии вкуса ему не откажешь. Может, Тони когда-нибудь позволит ему немного повозиться с этими детками. Под присмотром, конечно.  
– Знаешь, выбирай сам, – начал Стив, не сводя взгляда с мустанга.  
– Тогда мустанг, – сказал Тони, и вопрос был решён.

***

– Ну вот, – сказал Тони, сделав заказ и откидываясь на спинку стула. В конечном итоге они выбрали один из тех ресторанчиков, где каждое блюдо плывёт к тебе по маленькой игрушечной реке. Стива это очаровывало, Тони был уверен, как и в том, что в животе у него внезапно завелись тёплые пушистики, а ведь Тони никогда не думал, что в нём может угнездиться что-то подобное. – Так почему ты решил вытащить меня пообедать?  
Стив повернулся к нему от закольцованного ручья, и до Тони только сейчас дошло, что он подался вперёд и практически гладит Стива по запястью. Он быстро отстранился; Стив, казалось, ничего такого не заметил, ловко выудил из ручья тарелку, проехавшись рукой по руке Тони, и повернулся к нему.  
– Просто хотел знать, как у тебя дела, – сказал он совершенно искренне. Господи боже, у Тони вот-вот должна была начаться аллергия на всю эту честность и искренность, и разве это не ужасно? Разве не кошмар и ужас то, что он понятия не имел о том, как вести себя с людьми, если они не пытались мыть ему кости за его же спиной или исподтишка ударить в эту самую спину?  
– Что?  
– Это полезно для командного духа, – объяснил Стив. – Я уже пообедал со всеми, только ты оказался таким занятым, что я едва сумел тебя отловить.  
– О, – сказал Тони. Чувство было такое, словно ему выстрелили в живот, и собственный голос слишком походил на голос Клинта, чтобы оставаться спокойным. – Верно, да. Так насчёт команды…  
Именно в этот момент гигантское голубое осьминогообразное нечто вломилось к ним сквозь стену, и Тони рванул за чемоданом с бронёй, на бегу размышляя о том, существует ли место на земле, где жизнь течёт нормальным порядком.

***

Дело закончилось тем, что Тони заплатил за обед, впридачу к паре тысяч долларов компенсации ущерба. Выяснилось, что по какой-то причине, не биологической и не химической, что оставляло только один вариант – магию, которую Тони ненавидел, – морское меню ресторана решило отомстить, выросло до шести метров и решило, что люди – это и есть угощение.  
Старка передёрнуло. Кажется, он больше никогда не сможет смотреть Пиратов Карибского моря. Или станет проматывать сцены с кракеном в ускоренном режиме.  
– Хорошо сработали, – сказал Стив после того, как бой был окончен. С него капала слизь, щит был сплошь в странной зеленоватой крови, лившейся из дёргающихся щупалец, которые Стив отрубал без зазрения совести, – кстати, какой же силы должен быть бросок, чтобы прорезать студенистую плоть? – и всё-таки он ухитрялся улыбаться Тони. Тот чувствовал себя грязным, даже просто глядя на слизь, капавшую с пальцев брони, и морщился, представляя, как будет всё это отмывать.  
– Спасибо, – он неловко замолчал. – Тебя назад подбросить?  
– Да ты что, я испорчу тебе машину, – запротестовал Стив, искренне ужаснувшись. Ага, определённо стоило позволить ему поковыряться в лаборатории. То, что Стив любит машины, пусть даже только определённый тип машин, заставляло Тони склоняться душой к добру. Возможно, даже говорило о чём-то особенном. Тони было плевать. Машины – клёвые, вот и всё.  
– Летающий металлический костюм, – напомнил он, поиграв бровями. Потом вспомнил, что лицевой щиток опущен. Не самое плохое решение, учитывая наличие воздушных фильтров. Снаружи должно было жутко вонять. – Если не свалишься, я тебя отнесу.  
Стив оглядел себя, покрытого слизью, Тони, покрытого слизью, и пожал плечами.  
Тони знал, что Стив ему недаром так нравится.

***

До дома они добрались в целости и без приключений, если не считать леденящего душу мгновения, когда Стив практически выскользнул из хватки брони в трёхстах метрах над землёй. Тони вырубил ножные репульсоры, извернулся и сцапал Стива заново, медвежьим по силе объятием, достаточно грубым, чтобы переломать обычному человеку все рёбра. Стив, по счастью, отделался синяками.  
Тони присвистнул, когда их увидел – багрово-зелёные, цветущие на коже. Они только что выбрались из дезинфицирующего душа, и изо всей одежды на Стиве было только полотенце.  
– Извини, – вздохнул Тони. Пальцы у него до сих пор сводило в память о его панической хватке. – Я был несколько, гм, груб, да?  
– Бывало хуже, – сказал Стив. Выглядел он совершенно непринуждённо, россыпь капелек поблёскивала на плечах.  
– Стив, а ты занят? – выпалил Тони, потому что Стив выглядел таким лакомым кусочком, и всё вместе – похоть и вина, – собрались в животе тяжёлым комом. – Я думал… в смысле, ты в курсе, что я этим регулярно занимаюсь, думаю то есть, особенно в паршивые времена, вон хоть Пеппер спроси, но я думал…  
– Да?  
Спокойно. Даже с улыбкой.  
– Как насчёт того, чтобы поработать немножко над парочкой моих машин?

***

Прямиком в лабораторию пойти не довелось: Стив настоял на том, чтобы отчитаться по протоколу. Тони никогда этим не заморачивался, но в итоге смирился – просто чтобы заткнуть Фьюри, а совсем не из-за огорчения, промелькнувшего в глазах Стива, ни в коем случае, – и свалился в постель, едва закончил с отчётом. Он, в конце концов, заслужил хоть какой-то награды за то, что спас кусочек мира и имел дело со Щ.И.Т.ом.  
Когда Тони очнулся, вокруг стояла темнота. Ничего необычного, он спал как придётся ещё со времён колледжа. Он добрался до гостиной и обнаружил, что по стенам мерцают блики телевизора, а в комнате слышен приглушённый звук.  
– Стив? – Тони проморгался. – Ты что тут делаешь в… – он проверил часы, – четыре утра?  
– Тони? – отозвался Стив, заворочавшись на диване. Тени и отсветы бежали по его лицу.  
– Ага, он самый, – подтвердил Тони, падая на подушки рядом. – Раннее утро, поздняя ночь, к чёртовой матери режим, я эксцентричный гений, а ты чем отмажешься?  
– Я лежал во льдах последние семьдесят лет, – сухо предложил Стив, и Тони расхохотался.  
– Верно, – сказал он. – Думаю, ты заслужил льготный билет.  
– Обещаю использовать его только во благо, – торжественно поклялся Стив и расплылся в ухмылке. Теперь они сидели, почти случайно прислоняясь друг к другу, крепко соприкасались плечами, и тепло чужого тела вместе с прерывистым бормотанием телевизора скоро опять убаюкало Тони.  
Тони показалось, что Стив тянется к нему, словно хочет погладить по волосам, и останавливается на полпути.  
Потом его глаза закрылись.

***

– Аррргхммм, – сказал Тони, когда чей-то пронзительный вскрик вырвал его из сна. – Хмм…что? Джарвис?  
Джарвисового “Доброе утро, сэр” почти не было слышно за весёлыми воплями и женским (Наташа?) голосом, требующем у Клинта уняться.  
Последовавшие щелчок и вспышка заставили Тони проснуться окончательно.  
– Что? – повторил он, наконец, открыв глаза. Несколько секунд он не мог сообразить, что происходит и где он, потом осознал, что лежит лицом наполовину в живот Стива, а наполовину – на его колене. Ещё и слюны, кажется, напускал.  
– ЧТО? – отчаянно возопил он и отдёрнулся. Стив над ним растерянно моргал, на щеке отпечатался узор дивана.  
“Не смей думать, что он охренительный”, – сказал себе Тони.  
Конечно, дело было швах.  
– Эй, это не то, что вы подумали! – Тони осмотрелся. Слава богу, он был одет, что за облегчение. – Или, гм, ладно, это то, что вы подумали, мы просто уснули, смотря телевизор, именно так это выглядит и именно это и случилось, гхм… – он потёр лицо. – Кофе.  
– Я пошлю это Вирджинии, – послышался голос Наташи. Блядь, Пеппер. Роуди тоже узнает, и дня не пройдёт. Может, если хакнуть телефон…  
– Ты подожди, вот когда Фьюри узнает!..  
– Они же прекрасные, ну правда?  
– Что происходит? – Это был Стив, всё ещё слегка ошалелый спросонок, с волосами, сбившимися на сторону. – Какие-то проблемы?  
– Нет.  
А вот это уже был Брюс. Какого чёрта, тут что, вся команда собралась? Почему они вылезли именно когда Тони сам себя стыдится?  
– Мы просто спустились позавтракать и увидели вас на диване, – продолжил Брюс. По крайней мере, в его голосе не было самодовольства, как у Клинта или Наташи. Они злобные ниндзя, Тони был готов поклясться. – Ну, тебя и Тони.  
– Кофе, – повторил Тони, потому что глупо было ждать от него конструктивных действий в такую чёртову утреннюю рань без адекватной поддержки. Он заставил себя подняться и покачнулся, когда кровь отлила к ногам.  
Стив охнул, но Тони уже был на полпути к кухне и вдыхал запах итальянского кофе. Последняя его капля упала в чашку как раз когда Тони добрался до кофеварки.  
– Джарвис, я тебя люблю.  
Возможно, это заявление было несколько горячей обычного, но Джарвис его полностью заслужил.  
– Разумеется, сэр, – сказал Джарвис. Тони даже не мог заставить себя среагировать. Он выпил всю кружку, уложившись в пять долгих глотков, и сунул её назад в кофеварку сразу же, как управился.  
– Ого, – сказал Клинт. Он стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и выглядел лениво и злодейски. И самодовольно. Кажется, это Тони уже думал – но всё равно, неважно. – Впечатляющий контроль над мышцами. А с литром спрайта повторишь?  
– Колледж, – объяснил Тони. – Кстати, да, повторю.  
Было и ещё кое-что, что он мог проглотить, учитывая то, что с рвотным рефлексом он успешно справился ещё в позднем пубертате, но этого Тони озвучивать не стал. У него, в конце концов, было немного такта.  
– Пари держу, на студенческих вечеринках ты отжигал не по-детски, – предположил Клинт. Неужели в его голосе вправду звучала толика восхищения? Нет, серьёзно, Тони – гений, миллиардер и Железный Человек, а Клинт считал его крутым _из-за вечеринок_?  
...ну ладно, да, Тони мог это понять.  
– Ага, – сказал он. Его мозг ещё не загрузился окончательно, хоть в суд на него подавай.  
Раздался щелчок. О да, кофе.  
Когда Тони снова смог обратить внимание на что-либо вокруг, выяснилось, что он наедине со Стивом, и Стив наливает себе стакан апельсинового сока.  
– О, – сказал Тони. – Хм. Доброе утро.  
– Доброе утро, Тони, – сказал Стив, улыбаясь ему. О господи, что стряслось? Почему Стив ему улыбается?  
– Привет, – глупо сказал Тони. Всё из-за того, что он идиот, и, конечно, из-за Стива тоже. Улыбавшегося ему Стива. Гм. – Так, э-э-э, и куда все подевались?  
Стив заморгал.  
– Пошли завтракать. Ты разве не слышал Клинта?  
Тони покачал кружкой в воздухе. Это говорило само за себя.  
– А, – Стив понимающе хмыкнул. – Ну, они отправились за завтраком. Клинт что-то сказал про Тора и встречу в МДБ*, но это я не до конца понял.  
Пару секунд Тони размышлял о Торе и МДБ.  
– Ага, да, это может быть непросто, – сказал он, наконец. – Даже слегка жутковато. Эмм, ну и… почему ты не с ними?  
– Им нужно немного времени без моего хлопанья крыльями вокруг, – объяснил Стив, намазывая масло на тост. Откуда он вообще добыл тост? – Плохо, когда командир не даёт вздохнуть своим парням. Э-э-э, отряду. Агентам.  
– Уверен, Наташа не будет против, если её назовут отрядом, – сообщил Тони. – Вроде как воин-ниндзя. Женщина-армия.  
– Она хорошо подготовлена, – согласился Стив, и Тони попытался удавить ревность в зародыше. Стив мог восхищаться кем хотел. – Очень…  
– Горячая? – Тони прикончил остатки кофе. – Пугающая? Смертельная?  
– Высокопрофессиональная, – твёрдо заявил Стив.  
– Ум-гу, – сказал Тони. – Я собираюсь в лабораторию. Когда будешь готов поработать с машинами – кстати, я заметил, как ты впечатлился моим мустангом, – спускайся тоже.  
Стив поглядел на него с нескрываемой благодарностью.  
– Икрометогопростичтонатебеуснул, – выпалил Тони и удрал.

***

К счастью, следующие два часа Тони провёл в одиночестве и мог без помех погрузиться в вычисления, схемы и чистые закономерности вселенной.  
Музыка смолкла, и он поднял глаза.  
– Роуди? – он заморгал. – Ты-то что тут забыл?  
– Меня прислала Пеппер, – сказал Роуди. Выглядел он странно, почти озабоченно, а ведь Тони не сделал ничего такого, по крайней мере, недавно. Наверное. – Похоже, у тебя намечаются проблемы?  
– Ээээ, нет? – сказал Тони. – Я был хорошим мальчиком, мамочка, не рисковал жизнью и ничего такого.  
Последовала минутная тишина, а затем:  
– _Капитан Америка_?  
– Господи ты боже мой, – яростно сказал Тони. – Пеппер тебе рассказала? Сказала, верно? Почему она тебе разболтала? И кстати, я с ним не спал, мы только смотрели телевизор, совершенно невинно, я ни в чём не виноват.  
– Тони, Тони, стой, – Роуди замахал руками. – Пеппер всего-то прислала мне смс. И, дружище, я не хочу знать _ничего_ о твоей интимной жизни, пожалуйста, не надо меня просвещать. Вообще.  
– Что именно Пеппер тебе написала? – спросил Тони. Он был полон подозрений, потому что, эй, если Роуди здесь из-за смски, полученной сегодня утром – Тони имел все поводы для подозрений. Подозрения – это хорошо, подозревать всех и каждого куда лучше, чем доверять кому попало, а потом получить удар исподтишка. Кроме того, окружающие, казалось, злорадствуют, а это могло стать проблемой. По крайней мере, Пеппер и Роуди были паиньками на этот счёт. Более или менее.  
– Ты вроде как потрясающе выглядишь, когда спишь, знаешь? – ответил Роуди, и Тони тут же понял, что именно прислала ему Пеппер. Грёбаный Клинт. Клинт и Наташа, злобные ниндзя, набор двойной особый.  
– Ничего подобного, – надулся Тони.  
– Ну правда, так и есть, – сказал Роуди и продемонстрировал ему фото. Господи, Тони и вправду выглядел… потрясающе. Растрёпанные волосы, лицом он уткнулся в живот Стива, и боже правый, это что же, Стив обнимал его за плечи? Хреново. Очень хреново.  
– Я всё отрицаю.  
– А я тебя ни в чём и не виню.  
– Всё равно отрицаю. У меня нет… романтических чувств к Стиву, я в норме. Абсолютно дееспособный, ответственный и взрослый гражданин.  
– Ого, – брови Роуди поднялись в гримасе типа _твоя-ерунда-поломала-мой-ерундометр_. – Тебе, должно быть, и вправду очень хочется об этом поговорить.  
– Нет. Нет, я… ладно, да. Поможешь?  
И, поскольку Роуди был лучшим другом Тони на все времена, то устроился на верстаке и приготовился слушать. Тони поставил себе мысленную галочку – встроить в костюм Воителя что-нибудь новое и сногсшибательное.  
Роуди посоветовал ему кое-что, но Тони никогда, никогда, _никогда_ раньше не нуждался в помощи Роуди в том, чтобы закадрить кого-нибудь (и в этот раз тоже, а та девица не считается, чистой воды исключение, и Тони в любом случае заполучил бы её в постель без посторонней помощи, да-да), и Тони, по-видимому, отключился примерно в тот момент, когда Роуди принялся разглагольствовать насчёт приходить вовремя и с цветами, и бла-бла-бла. Да что Роуди мог знать, он же гетеро (тот раз, когда они действительно напились, не в счёт, Роуди вообще не считается, так что Тони не брал случившееся во внимание), а гетеросексуальные парни не знают, как ухлёстывать за другими парнями, вот почему они гетеро.  
Господи, он ведь не мог использовать слово “ухлёстывать”. По отношению к себе или к кому угодно другому.  
Из разговора Тони вынес одно: все подряд считают, что Тони безнадёжно влюблён в Стива. Нечего терять, раз так, его репутация и так испорчена.  
Это в некотором роде освобождало. Так же, как потеря всего на свете может означать освобождение; он вернулся к началу, когда нечего было терять и не было никакого проку в ожидании. Если Тони чего-то хотел, то должен был заполучить это что-то самостоятельно; так уж оно всегда было и всегда будет.  
– Мне нужен образец крови, – сообщил Брюс за завтраком на следующее утро.  
– Что, моей? – уточнил Тони после короткого молчания. Он поднял взгляд от тоста. – Почему моей?  
– Это же у тебя было отравление палладием, правильно? Мне нужен образец для сравнения. И мне нужна не только твоя кровь, но и кровь Стива тоже.  
– Щ.И.Т. уже брал образцы, – заметил Стив. – Возьми у них. Кстати, что за отравление палладием?  
– Это было давно, – сказал Тони. – Кроме того, с чем это ты собираешься сравнивать мою кровь? Мой ответ – нет. Не люблю, когда у кого-то есть моя ДНК.  
– Тони, – сказал Брюс.  
– Тони, – сказал Стив.  
– Пока-пока, – сказал Тони, запихнул остатки тоста в рот и вымелся из-за стола.  
Стив, будучи… ну ладно, да, практически идеальным в любом из вообразимых аспектов сыном человеческим, но также и _чрезвычайно назойливым типом_ , – Стив последовал за ним вниз.  
– Что, – сказал Тони, набивая код доступа в мастерскую. Джарвис сканировал его, когда за спиной Тони послышались уверенные, тяжёлые шаги.  
– Ты говорил, мы можем вместе повозиться с Мустангом, – Стив уставился на него просительно, ублюдок, ведь знал же, что творит, Тони был в этом уверен. – Ты ведь не возьмёшь свои слова назад?  
– Ну вот же блин… это просто нечестно, – слабым голосом сказал Тони. Стив просто стоял и смотрел на него. – Ладно, да, правильно. Мустанг. Гм, ты не против изодрать на себе одежду?  
Вот дерьмо. Сказанное вызвало в воображении ассоциации, в которых Тони сейчас уж точно не нуждался.  
Стив оглядел себя: джинсы, простая белая футболка.  
– Думаю, сумею пережить, – сказал он.  
– Сарказм – спасение для тех, у кого плохо с остроумием, – проинформировал его Тони. – И тебе не идёт.  
Стив одарил его невинным взглядом. На самом деле, большинство взглядов Стива так и делались: открой глаза пошире, постарайся выглядеть как сама невинность, которую так и хочется обнять. Это не должно было работать, учитывая то, что Стив был шести футов роста и сложён, как… ну, как суперсолдат, но.  
Мустанг. Точно.  
– Ладно, и много ли ты знаешь о моторах?  
– Не особенно, – Стив пожал плечами. – Я могу понять, когда с моим мотоциклом что-то не так, но это всё. Я пару раз видел, как Го… как ученые работали над механизмами, но никогда по-настоящему не включался в те проекты.  
Тони великодушно решил не обращать внимания на оговорку.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Тогда сегодня начнём с простого. Потом мне придётся заняться делами компании, а то Пеппер меня убьёт. Будем работать не спеша. Совместный проект, что скажешь?  
– Звучит замечательно. Спасибо, Тони.  
– Не бери в голову.  
Конечно же, _поскольку все вокруг – чёртовы ниндзя_ , кроме самого Тони (и, возможно, Брюса, но всё-таки на самом деле нет, ведь Брюс может практически исчезать по собственному желанию, так что Тони – единственный не-ниндзя в этой толпе ненормальных), Стив подстерёг его в засаде неделю спустя.  
– Тони, есть минутка?  
У Тони была минутка, о чём он Стиву весело и сообщил, ничего не подозревая и понятия не имея о том, насколько Стив может быть злокозненным. Бесстыдно злокозненным.  
– Чудесно! – просиял Стив. До знакомства с ним Тони и не знал, что человек может действительно сиять так, что всё его лицо вправду делается светлее. – Как насчёт обеда?  
Тони подумал о бумагах, дожидавшихся его во пачке входящих. О множестве звонков, которые он должен был сделать. О собрании персонала в два часа пополудни.  
– Куда пойдём? – спросил он.  
Стив настоял на том, чтобы спуститься в закусочную с хотдогами в паре кварталов от Башни. Тони натянул толстовку и солнечные очки, чтобы остаться неузнанным (и удивился тому, почему этого не сделал Стив, сложённый как, ну, как Капитан Америка) и окунулся в солнечный свет позднего утра.  
– Ты когда в последний раз гулял? – спросил Стив. Тони, задравший было лицо к солнцу, виновато опустил голову.  
– Эээ… пару дней назад? – рискнул он. – На этой неделе, по крайней мере, не дольше, чем пять дней тому назад, честно, клянусь собственной жизнью, клянусь Джарвисом, ты не мог бы сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы помочь мне заткнуться?  
– Тони, – мягко сказал Стив, и Тони захлопнул рот намертво, слава богу. – Что за отравление палладием?  
– Ну вот что, нет, – Тони остановился. – Это подло и коварно, я и не думал, что ты на такое способен, Кэп, кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой, хм, подлец?  
– Что? – сказал Стив. – Нет, этим ты мне зубы не заговоришь, Тони. Это серьёзно, ты едва не умер!  
– Ты рылся в моём досье? – Тони сузил глаза. – Фьюри дал тебе моё досье, верно? По большей части там враньё, я гораздо стабильнее, чем говорят.  
– Я никогда и не говорил, что ты не можешь собой владеть.  
– Хорошо, – Тони снова двинулся с места, и если даже шёл теперь несколько крадучись, это было оправдано, нет? – Так куда мы сейчас?  
– Тони, – повторил Стив голосом, полным неумолимой силы. – Расскажи мне о палладиевом отравлении.  
– О… ладно, сам напросился, – отрезал Тони, поглядел вокруг. Люди проходили мимо, не замечая их – обычные люди с нормальными жизнями. Тони тоже когда-то был таким – ну, в какой-то степени. Он слегка удивился тому, что не скучает по той, прошлой жизни. – Подойди-ка.  
Стив подошёл ближе, так что теперь они тёрлись плечами на каждом шагу, и наклонил голову, чтобы слышать шёпот Тони.  
– Палладий был топливом для реактора до того, как я проявил свою гениальность и создал новый элемент, вот так, но он распадался и, ну, всасывался в меня. Тяжёлые металлы не особо приятная штука. Так вот. Я умирал от того, что поддерживало во мне жизнь, но сделал коротенькую передышку в саморазрушении, спас себя и, погляди-ка, тадамм, снова как новенький. Всё? Мы с этим закончили?  
Стив отступил на полшага и посмотрел на Тони в точности так, как Пеппер смотрела всякий раз, когда он ухитрялся ляпнуть что-то, чего говорить не стоило – или как раз когда умудрялся, сам того не зная, сказать именно то, что требовалось. Заранее Тони никогда не знал наверняка, и как раз когда он начал паниковать, Стив сцапал его за плечо.  
– Мы в полном порядке, – сказал он, понизив голос. – Спасибо, Тони.  
Хотдоги после этого попросту разочаровывали.  
Дела обстояли вот как: Стив его _заполучил_. Каким-то образом вошёл в жизнь Тони, со всеми своими ямочками, со своей шевелюрой, со своим потрясающим прессом, и стал частью его жизни. А что случается, когда другие люди подбираются к тебе так близко?  
Ты теряешь себя. Частицу за частицей.  
Тони вздохнул и выключил паяльную лампу, поставил её на стол, стянул очки на лоб, орудуя затянутой в перчатку рукой. Какое-то время он пытался отрицать очевидное, но сейчас приходилось признать: он влю… он увлёкся Стивом. Ему нравился Стив. И он хотел… хотел отношений.  
Господи. Ну что за жизнь.  
Но теперь, когда он знал, что происходит, он мог составить план. Хороший план, хитроумный план. План, как добиться Стива.

***

Пятью минутами позже Тони понял, что понятия не имеет, как ухаживать за кем бы то ни было.  
– Ну правда, Пеп, я серьёзно, мне нужна твоя помощь со Стивом… Пеппер? Пеп, не вешай труб...  
Роуди не ответил на его сообщение. Впрочем, инструкция типа “что нужно знать о процедуре армейских ухаживаний, краткий курс” и вправду могла быть не лучшим способом собрать данные.  
Следующей на очереди была Наташа.  
– Ну и как… – успел сказать Тони, прежде чем мимо его головы просвистел нож.  
Лучшая часть доблести – благоразумие (и выживание), решил он, и с готовностью отступил.  
– Цветы? – сказал Брюс. – И шоколад? И, не знаю, женщинам обычно нравится, когда мужчины готовят.  
– Понятия не имею, почему женщины делают то, что делают, – заявил Тор. Этот парень никогда ничего не мог просто сказать, он всегда провозглашал или рокотал, или подставьте какое-нибудь исключительно величественное прилагательное сами. – И всё-таки моя возлюбленная Джейн дала согласие быть со мной в любом случае! Возможно, тебе следует попробовать попасть под машину?  
– Ого, да ты и вправду в отчаянии, а? – сказал Клинт. – Не спрашивай меня, я представления не имею, хотя… выпивка, как говорят, осечек не даёт.  
– Стив не может напиться, – мрачно ответил Тони и решил, что следующим спросит Коулсона. Потом представил себе, как тот поджарит его шокером и решил, что нет, спасибо, он, пожалуй, и сам справится.

***

Самым толковым советом в итоге оказался совет Брюса: готовка. Способ продемонстрировать умения и накормить одновременно, так что, по-видимому, идея не из худших. Кроме того, поесть Тони любил. Стив тоже должен был одобрять это дело.  
Внутренний голос, чертовски похожий на голос Роуди, нашёптывал ему, что лучше всего бросить эту затею, пока не началось. Тони сообщил голосу, что ещё ничего и не начиналось, так что вполне можно творить всё, что заблагорассудится, вот так-то.  
Затем он принялся убеждать себя, что спорить с голосами в своей голове – полностью нормально. Все это делают временами. И кстати, это почти то же самое, что разговаривать с Джарвисом, так что это абсолютно и полностью в порядке вещей.  
– Ваша рубашка вот-вот загорится, сэр, – сказал Джарвис, и Тони опомнился и выругался. Почему, чёрт побери, плиты так устроены?  
– Так и знал, – сказал он, отпрыгивая в пыльном облаке рассыпавшейся муки. – Вот чёрт!  
– Если хотите совет… – начал Джарвис, но Тони перебил его.  
– Нет, не хочу. Я уже готовил, а ты нет, так что это я тут устанавливаю правила. И я говорю – мы делаем оладьи.  
– И как часто вы делали оладьи, сэр?  
– Тот раз, когда я взорвал пожарную сигнализацию, не считается, – сказал Тони, защищаясь. – Я отвлёкся.  
– Разумеется, – саркастически произнёс Джарвис. Господи, Тони всё-таки круто его запрограммировал. Эта сухая язвительность чудесна, когда направлена не на Тони (хотя обычно как раз на него). – Мне предупредить ближайшую пожарную часть и попросить быть начеку?  
– Нет, я в порядке, – Тони вернулся к взбиванию теста мутовкой. Он припоминал, что другие для этого брали ложку, но в сети было написано – мутовка, так что…  
– Яйца, сэр, – подсказал Джарвис.  
– Да, да, – ответил Тони. – Надзиратель.  
Как выяснилось, яйца было исключительно тяжело разбить, не расколотив скорлупу на кучу мелких осколочков, которые так и норовили попасть в тесто.  
– Должен быть способ получше, – сказал Тони, выуживая осколки скорлупы пальцами. Тонкая полупрозрачная нить белка повисла на его пальце, растянулась и упала в миску. – Фу.  
Возможно, он действительно слегка – слегка, только самую малость, – отвлёкся на мысли о том, как собрать яйцеразбивательную машину, которая прорезала бы всё яйцо насквозь, это бы сработало, – и забыл об оладушках, жарившихся на плите.  
– Ваше блюдо производит впечатление обугливающегося, сэр, – проинформировал Джарвис, и Тони выругался и рванул за лопаточкой.  
Спасённые оладьи были чёрными с одного бока и припахивали горелым, но Тони заявил, что в целом это успех. Он счёл их съедобными, по крайней мере, особенно когда залил кленовым сиропом. Не так уж плохо для первой попытки; следующую партию можно было презентовать Стиву.  
Именно в этот момент, разумеется (по причине того, что мироздание ненавидело Тони Старка) в кухне появился Стив.  
– Привет, Стив, – Тони попытался заслонить собой кухонный стол.  
Стив остановился, изучая представшую его глазам картину: взмокший Тони в потрёпанной футболке, в муке с головы до ног, забытая лопатка в миске, полной вязкого чего-то и банка сиропа, пристроившаяся в стороне.  
– Не знал, что ты готовишь, – сказал Стив.  
Тони не был уверен, радоваться ему или оскорбляться. Он выбрал радость просто потому, что так для всех было лучше.  
– Да! – сказал он. – Готовить я умею. Великий повар. Ну ладно, великий повар по оладьям, хочешь парочку?  
Господи Иисусе. Если он каждый раз примется нести такую чушь, когда Стив решит с ним поговорить, лучше сразу всё бросить. Или, может, вложиться в карточки-указатели.  
...ну да, и каждый раз вытаскивать их, беседуя со Стивом. Жуткое дело. И потом, а если он вытащит какую-нибудь такую, что вообще не подойдёт к теме разговора?  
(Он легко себе это представил:  
– Привет, Тони.  
– Привет, Кэп.  
– Как тебе погодка?  
– Ээээ… что-нибудь, что-нибудь… Доджерсы? Что? Бесполезный кусок бумажки, эээ, солнышко светит?)  
Нет уж.  
– Было бы замечательно, Тони, спасибо.  
На секунду он потерял нить происходящего, потому что только что ведь был ужасен в разговоре о Доджерсах, так какого?...  
Потом до него дошло. Оладьи, точно.  
– Угощайся, – сказал Тони и поклялся себе, что сделает лучшие, чёрт бы их подрал, оладьи из всех, что Стиву доводилось пробовать. Он же гений, он может.  
По факту оладьи оказались _совершенством_. Пышные, золотистые, вкуснейшие – и Стив съел их с несомненным удовольствием (Тони наблюдал, да, и в этом не было ничего пугающего). От этого зрелища теплело в груди, и Тони хватило безрассудства, чтобы погладить Стива по загривку, когда пришло время уходить.  
– Увидимся позже, красавчик, – сказал он, помахал рукой и оказался за дверью. Пальцы щекотало от ощущения мягких волос Стива всё время, что Тони шагал по ступеням вниз.

***

– Сучка ты драная, – поприветствовал его Клинт.  
– Что? – переспросил Тони. – В смысле, ну ладно, признаю, но какого, собственно, чёрта?  
– А где мои оладьи?  
– А, вот в чём дело. Ну прости, Стив мой любимчик, оладушки только для него, а ты – злобный ниндзя, так что тебе полагаются анти-оладьи, хм, или вообще капуста. Капуста, да. И угольки.  
– Ого, – ответил Клинт, ничуть не впечатлённый отповедью. – А я думал, у тебя Тор в любимчиках.  
– А я передумал.  
– Угу. Ладно, имей в виду – Стив о тебе расспрашивал. Довёл нас до нервной трясучки, если что.  
– И ты решил пойти сюда и обозвать меня сучкой.  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
– Люблю оладьи.  
– Чудненько, – сказал Тони. – Прекрасненько. Пойду-ка я наверх, перекушу и посплю немножко. Пока!  
– Стив тебя разыскивает! – завопил Клинт ему в спину, и Тони, уже поднимаясь по лестнице, потряс головой. Чокнутые. Все тут чокнутые.  
– Привет, Тони, – мягко сказал Стив. Тони взвизгнул, подскочил, оборачиваясь, и чуть не упал. Стив молниеносно схватил его за руку и помог устоять на ногах.  
– Какого чё… откуда ты вообще взялся? – спросил он, пытаясь отдышаться. – Ты превращаешься в такую же пакость, как Наташа.  
Он огляделся по сторонам, просто на всякий случай – вдруг она услышит и выскочит из ниоткуда, чтобы его прикончить.  
– Да я просто здесь стоял, – сказал Стив с таким невинным видом, что так и казалось: врёт. Не может живой человек выглядеть таким непорочным. Стив – хитрый тип. Хитрый, лживый тип. – Хотел с тобой поговорить.  
– А подождать это не может? – уточнил Тони, возвращаясь к своему обычному состоянию: увёртки и чёрствость. – Я есть хочу, и у меня куча гениальных дел на сегодня, микросхемы и законы физики, и всякое ещё, что, по правде говоря, сильно за пределами твоего звания, так что, если не возражаешь…  
– Возражаю, – сказал Стив, и ого-го, кто мог знать, что Капитан Америка может быть такой задницей? Ну, то есть Тони-то знал, после их первой встречи со всем этим “крутой парень в броне” и прочим, но он думал, что это в прошлом, а оно…  
– Но сперва поесть, – твёрдо добавил Стив, и Тони решил, что он слегка тормозит. Что же, случается.  
– Поесть, – согласился он. Тема была не для споров. – И не оладьев, хоть они и были хороши. Тебе они пришлись по вкусу, правда?  
– Пришлись, – подтвердил Стив. – Но, гм, раз уж об этом зашла речь…  
– Еда! – оборвал его Тони. – О, привет, еда, иди ко мне, господи, как я хочу есть! Хм, а что у нас есть пожрать… еда на вынос, еда на вынос, еда на вынос – ладно, значит, съем что-нибудь на вынос. Цыплёнок с апельсинами и пельмени.  
Стив, стоя за ним, сохранял молчание. Ха, удалось.  
Тони сунул китайский перекус в микроволновку и выудил вилку, зажав её между зубами. Надо бы прикупить стойку для вилок.  
– Дфар-хис, – промычал он, вытащил вилку. – Джарвис, запиши-ка себе: стойки для вилок.  
– Записано, сэр.  
– Добавил бы ты к этому немножко овощей, – сказал Стив, наконец. Впечатление было такое, словно он выкинул из головы последние пять минут, и Тони не мог не признать, что это весьма эффективный метод иметь с ним дело. Пеппер и Роуди поступали так постоянно.  
– А их нет, – заметил он, и тут-то Стив вытащил откуда-то огурец. – Ох, ладно, давай сюда.  
Стив поморщился, когда он с хрустом откусил огуречную попку, выплюнул её в раковину и принялся шумно жевать остаток… овоща, правильно? Огурцы ведь овощи, хоть и с семенами? Или они как помидоры, а помидоры на самом деле фрукты, Роуди как-то прочёл Тони целую лекцию на этот счёт…  
Микроволновка услужливо запищала, показывая, что еда готова, и Тони выбросил остаток уничтоженного огурца.  
– Подержи-ка, – сказал он с полным ртом зелёной пакости, сунув вилку Стиву. Как только коробка с обедом оказалась на столе, Тони выхватил вилку обратно и принялся заталкивать еду в рот.  
– Это разве не… горячо? – рискнул Стив.  
Тони сглотнул.  
– Фигня. Кофе куда как хуже.  
Ему тут же пришлось выплюнуть следующий кусок пельменя – из того ему в рот брызнул кипяток, в бога душу его пельменную мать.  
– Ой блин, – застонал Тони, обмахиваясь с раскрытым ртом. – Молчи, ради бога, вот только молчи.  
Стив заморгал.  
– С чего бы я принялся занудствовать?  
Кошмар и ужас. Все в этой команде – кошмар и ужас.  
После ужина?.. обеда?.. дневного перекуса?.. усталость сшибла Тони, как заряд репульсора. Он вымолил себе отсрочку разговора, дополз до спальни и рухнул на постель носом вниз.  
Приблизительно двумя секундами позднее он открыл глаза и осознал, что время суток явно изменилось.  
– Джарвис?  
– Доброе утро, сэр, – сказал Джарвис. – Могу ли я поздравить вас с обретением сознания в действительно приемлемое время? Сейчас тринадцать минут десятого, утро субботы, погода солнечная, температура воздуха семьдесят три градуса по Фаренгейту. Капитан Роджерс проходил мимо вашей двери четырнадцать раз с тех пор, как вы уснули.  
Тони тут же проснулся.  
– Что-что? – спросил он. – Стив проверял, как я сплю?  
Это в каком-то смысле льстило. В неясном, пугающем смысле. И опять-таки, когда Тони просто сидел у чьей-то постели и смотрел, как этот кто-то дышит… – Пеппер на него кричала и за это тоже, – в общем, не о чем тут было говорить.  
– И что, он прямо сейчас за дверью? – потребовал Тони.  
– Я сказал, _проходил мимо_ , – ворчливо сказал Джарвис. – Это предполагает, что он не стал задерживаться.  
– Не пререкайся со мной, – потребовал Тони. Его мозги, не получившие нормальной дозы кофе, пока что не работали в полную силу. – А то я тоже умею огрызаться, и получше твоего.  
– Не в данный момент, сэр.  
– Ха.  
Он выволок себя из постели, натянул пижамные штаны, сунул руки в рубашку, не удосужившись её застегнуть, и, шатаясь, поплёлся наружу.  
Стив стоял за дверью.  
– Ах ты ж _предатель_ , господи боже мой, – сказал Тони. – Ты… ты изовравшееся брехливое брехло! Мой собственный код восстал против меня!  
– Эээ… ты Джарвиса так честишь? – осмелился поинтересоваться Стив.  
– Не стоит внимания, Капитан, – сказал Джарвис. – Сэр, могу я предложить вам чашку кофе?  
– Скайнет! – завопил Тони.

***

В конце концов Тони получил две чашки кофе (третью отобрал Стив) и успокоился настолько, чтобы быть в состоянии вести разумный разговор.  
Не то чтобы он хотел вести разумный разговор.  
– Тони, – начал Стив самым своим _искренним тоном_ и с самым _просительным взглядом_ , и Тони всерьёз решил застрелиться, если вот такие определения и дальше будут всплывать в голове. Боже. – Ты в порядке?  
– В порядке? – переспросил Тони громче, чем намеревался. Он прочистил голос. – Конечно, а почему нет?  
– Ну, ты себя странновато вёл в последнее время. Ещё более странно, чем обычно, – поправился Стив, на мгновение отвёл глаза и снова уставился на Тони с выражением крайней решимости. – И я думал, ну, может быть…  
– Может быть? – потребовал Тони, не сдержавшись.  
– Может, ты хочешь поговорить?  
– Поговорить? – заморгал Старк. – О чём?  
– О чём угодно, что тебя тревожит.  
– Гм.  
Тони в голову пришла было безумная мысль сказать как есть: “ну, я хочу вылизать тебя сверху донизу, и чтобы потом ты втрахал меня в пол”, но он быстренько классифицировал эту конкретную идею в категорию абсолютных катастроф и отогнал подальше.  
Эта заминка не осталась незамеченной; Стив спал с лица, и Тони просто не мог этого выдержа…  
– У меня проблема! – выпалил он, судорожно измышляя подходящую проблемную ситуацию, которой можно было бы прикрыться. – Я, ну.., – единственным, что приходило на ум, была правда, и это был кошмарный вариант. – Я, э-э-э, мне нравится один человек, мда, и я понятия не имею, как, хм… как проявить свой интерес.  
Стива словно громом поразило, и Тони мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху. Он ведь был Тони-грёбаный-Старк, а Тони-грёбаный-Старк не может иметь проблем в отношениях. Худшая отмазка, какую он только в жизни выдумывал, и самое ужасное было в том, что она была правдива.  
– Забудь, что я это сказал, – пошёл он на попятную. – Это всё фигня, я… погоди-погоди. Скажи-ка мне, что _ты_ считаешь романтичным?  
И почему ему это раньше в голову не пришло? Стив сам расскажет ему, как за ним ухаживать, и всё пойдёт как по маслу. Конечно, поначалу Тони придётся действовать тонко и умно, чтобы Стив до последнего ничего не заподозрил, но.  
Лучшая. Идея. Всех времён и народов.  
Если только Стив не решит ничего ему не говорить, что тоже, в принципе, могло случиться. Тони ждал, едва дыша и поджимая пальцы от напряжения, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на то, как строгость на лице Стива уступает место… согласию?  
Это же было хорошо, правильно?  
– Ну, я не слишком-то, э-э, опытен, – начал Стив.  
“ДА!” – подумал Тони. Значит, Стив не окажется пресыщенным, когда Тони примется за ним ухлёстывать.  
– Но я бы сказал… ужин, конечно, в хорошем ресторане, и, ну… попробуй узнать девушку получше? Что она любит, всё такое – так ты сможешь придумать что-нибудь, что вам обоим придётся по вкусу…  
Тони кивнул, мысленно делая пометки. Он знал Стива чертовски хорошо; конечно, он сможет придумать что-нибудь, что им обоим придётся по душе.  
Стив улыбнулся, хоть и чуточку принуждённо.  
– Ну вот, как-то так.  
– Спасибо, Стив, – Тони хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты мне здорово помог. Нужно всё спланировать как следует!  
– Удачи, Тони, – сказал Стив, когда Тони уже был на полпути к выходу.  
Проблема, разумеется, заключалась в том, что Тони на самом-то деле _не слишком хорошо_ знал Стива. Конечно, он знал, что Стив любит рисовать; что он любит свой мотоцикл и предпочитает кофе с двумя ложечками сахара и молоком, и что в свободное время по большей части тренируется и _ведёт себя хорошо_.  
Тони уже предложил Стиву поработать с его машинами, потому что тот не подпустил бы его к своему мотоциклу, и Стив просыпался раньше него (Джарвис всё равно делал ему кофе), и они уже обедали вместе, и Стив в жизни не позволил бы Тони купить себе рисовальных принадлежностей.  
Тони запутался.  
Затем его глаза просияли идеей. Современное искусство! Та самая штуковина, которую Пеппер вернула назад после всей истории с Иваном и инцидентом, когда Железный Человек проявил героизм!  
Поскольку Тони был блистательным, потрясающим гением, у него уже появилась идея.  
Он собирался пригласить Стива в Музей современного искусства.

***

Тони смутно припоминал, что был там однажды, по каким-то делам. Скучно было до тошноты, конечно, и самым интересным было то, как Гарри Раттерфилд споткнулся и облил свою спутницу вином с ног до головы. Ещё была неплохая подборка по истории фотографии, но никаких моделей и механизмов, а только про стиль, так что это было не особенно увлекательно.  
В любом случае со Стивом должно было быть получше; если даже всё прочее окажется ужасным, Тони сможет восхищаться им вместо искусства.  
Так. У него уже был план. Теперь оставалось только заставить Стива с ним согласиться, предпочтительно не выдав того, насколько безнадёжно Тони его вожделеет.  
И никакого принуждения.

***

– И, очевидно, я не слишком ужаснусь, так что, может, это будет выглядеть как дружеский поступок. Твоё мнение?  
– Принимая во внимание данные с различных интернет-форумов, ваш подход даст шестьдесят три процента успеха, – проинформировал Джарвис. – Впрочем, зная вас, вы сумеете значительно понизить эту вероятность.  
– Буду надеяться на лучшее, – решил Тони, пропустив мимо ушей фырканье, которое Джарвис передал через динамики. – Хочу сказать, я уже заработал преимущество: если Стива до сих пор от меня не тошнит, то уже вряд ли начнёт.  
– Как приятно видеть, что вы метите так высоко.  
– Эй, я думал, ты будешь готов на всё, чтоб сработало. Сам знаешь, Стив на меня хорошо влияет. И на всех вообще.  
– С этим не поспоришь. Как бы там ни было, я мог бы обойтись без составления бессмысленных планов и мальчишеских ухлёстываний.  
– Вот подожди, встретишь ты свой милый микропроцессор, – пригрозил Тони. – Тогда-то я посмеюсь и позлорадствую!  
– Ничто из того, что я делаю, никогда не сравнится с вашими выходками, сэр, я уверен.  
– Льстец, – проворчал Тони, улыбаясь.

***

Поскольку он – Тони Старк, а мироздание ненавидит Тони Старка, ни один из его планов не сработал. Когда он попытался за завтраком, в комнату влетел нож, а неподалёку захохотал Клинт. Когда он открыл рот во время работы над Мустангом, внезапно треснувшая трубка окатила их обоих маслом. Когда сигнал сбора Мстителей зазвучал за секунду до того, как Тони решился пригласить Стива на ужин, он сдался.  
– Только посмей меня перебить, – завопил он, снося репульсором что-то чрезмерно многоглазое и многозубое, – только посмей испортить мои… – он выключил реактивные двигатели в ботинках и выстрелил, – исключительно великолепные коварные планы? Ха!  
Зубастая дрянь рухнула и немедленно сменилась следующей.  
– Мать твою, – сказал Тони и переключился на личный канал. – Эй, Кэп.  
– Железный человек. – Стив чуть запыхался, но ничего слишком серьёзного, судя по голосу, не стряслось. Хорошо. – Что у тебя?  
– Как насчёт сходить со мной в музей искусств на этих выходных?  
– Что?  
– Ты. Я. Музей Современного Искусства.  
– А поудачнее времени не нашлось?  
Послышался отдалённый лязг.  
– Я всю неделю пытался тебя пригласить, и вот только сейчас сработало. Может, как раз потому, что не ко времени, так что да, удачней не бывает!  
– Хорошо, – сказал Стив, и до Тони даже не сразу дошло.  
– Что?  
– Хорошо, – повторил Стив. – Давай сходим в музей на выходных.  
– Точно, – Тони сморгнул и вцепился в хитиновую конечность и дёрнул изо всех сил, чтобы дать Халку размахнуться как следует. – Окей, хорошо. Да. В субботу?  
– В субботу, – согласился Стив, и Тони увидел его промелькнувший мимо щит. – Чёрной Вдове нужна поддержка с воздуха, кстати.  
– Принято, уже лечу.

***

Суббота настала до смешного быстро, и за пару часов до выхода Тони попросту запаниковал. Он не знал, что надеть – футболку и джинсы? Приличную рубашку и джинсы? Вроде как и одет для свидания, и не слишком в лоб? Хм. Приличная шёлковая рубашка и джинсы без масляных пятен, да, хорошо.  
Выбор оказался удачным, потому что Стив явился в брюках, рубашке и подтяжках. Выглядел он так, что съесть хотелось, рубашка обтягивала плечи и, разглядывая Стива пониже талии, Тони невольно облизнулся. Да даже если в музее будет жутко скучно, у него будет чем полюбоваться.  
– Тони! – Стив помолчал секунду. – Хорошо выглядишь.  
Тони постарался не выглядеть слишком польщённым.  
– Ты тоже, тигр. Крутые подтяжки, тебе к лицу. Идём, машина ждёт, и я даже пущу тебя за руль.  
– О, не стоит беспокойства, – ответил Стив, пряча улыбку, перехватил брошенные ключи и чуть не вприпрыжку пошёл к машине.  
Водил Стив как почтенная старушка (за исключением чрезвычайных ситуаций, при которых гонял так, словно весь мир – гоночная трасса, а самому ему не терпится умереть), так что Тони устроился на сиденьи и прикрыл глаза. Радио тихонько играло какой-то мягкий джаз.  
Тони всхрапнул и подскочил, проснувшись, когда они притормозили у стоянки.  
– Что? – спросил он. – Я что, уснул?  
– Ага, – Стив поглядел на него с нежностью. – Ужасно мило.  
– Эге-гей, мы на месте, – сказал Тони, неуклюже пытаясь сменить тему. Стив великодушно это ему позволил. – Где тут искусство, пошли смотреть искусство.  
– Пошли, – согласился Стив.  
Предчувствия Тони насчёт скуки сбылись в полной мере. Но он любовался тем, как подтяжки Стива смотрятся у того на лопатках, и тем, как брюки Стива облегают всё, что им полагалось облегать, так что проблем с настроением не возникло. Он уделил минутку внимания выставке Ван Гога (всё-таки зря вот это считалось современным искусством) и Поллоку, хоть и поделился со Стивом тем, что мог бы при желании переплюнуть Поллока. Стив согласился.  
Они бродили, пока у Тони не загудели ноги, а потом отправились перехватить чего-нибудь. Чем-нибудь оказались сэндвичи в небольшом кафе за углом.  
– Спасибо, Тони, – сказал Стив, жуя сэндвич. – Я знаю, ты жутко скучал.  
– Кто, я? – сказал Тони. – Скучал? Нет, я… ну ладно, слегка скучал, – признался он под взглядом Стива. – Но ты-то был счастлив, а мне ничего не стоило.  
Стив улыбнулся, потом перегнулся через стол и поцеловал его.  
На мгновение Тони застыл, потому что происходившее было настолько за пределами нормального, что… что вообще происходит, какого хрена, Стиву он нравится, но не _нравится_ в том самом смысле, но вот прямо сейчас очевидно, что всё-таки нра…  
Губы у Стива были мягкие, чуточку потрескавшиеся, и на вкус отдавали огурцами и соусом.  
Тони, видимо, слишком подзадержался с ответом, потому что Стив отпрянул, заливаясь краской и со смущённым лицом. Углы его губ опустились, когда он начал:  
– Прости, я думал…  
Тони вскочил и буквально рванул через стол, дотягиваясь до рта Стива. Плевать он хотел на других посетителей и прохожих, он ждал этого примерно целую вечность, и даже короткий поцелуй обжёг его до полубезумия. Стив издал сдавленный удивлённый звук, но послушно наклонился вперёд, открывая рот, позволяя Тони вылизывать его изнутри, сосать язык, издавая звуки, которые Тони хотел слушать ещё и ещё…  
Стив отстранился, тяжело дыша, и Тони чертовски этим возгордился.  
– Не здесь, – сказал Стив. Тони знал, что он прав, кто-то уже пялился на них, но Стив, его плечи, глаза, волосы, его губы были прямо здесь, и разве можно было удержаться?  
– Тони, машина.  
Он оставил деньги на столе (кажется, одних чаевых вышло долларов на пятьдесят, но к чёрту, это заведение заслужило и больше за то, что подарило ему Стива) и последовал за капитаном как привязанный, прикипев взглядом к рукам Стива. И к его заднице.  
Господи.  
На обратном пути Стив прибавил скорости, и это-то убедило Тони больше всего другого. Его и вправду хотели не меньше, чем он сам, потому что обычно Стив истово веровал в ограничение скоростей.  
– Так ты… – сумел Тони, но Стив коротко взмахнул рукой, останавливая его.  
– Если ты будешь со мной разговаривать, пока я за рулём, мы можем разбиться.  
Тони подумал об этом немного и счёл, что это лестно.  
Когда они, наконец, добрались до гаража, Стив криво припарковался, и Тони велел ему бросить всё как есть, неважно.  
Они заглушили машину и оставили ключи в замке зажигания, и промчались полпути по лестнице, прежде чем инерция кончилась, а у Тони появилось достаточно мощностей мозга, чтобы задать вопрос:  
– Погоди, как ты вообще… я даже не знал, что тебе нравлюсь!  
– Конечно, нравишься, Тони, ты не можешь не нравиться. А потом ты пожарил мне оладьев, и съел огурец, и Клинт с Наташей говорили мне, но я не был уверен, но сейчас знаю, потому что ты же _ненавидишь_ современное искусство, Тони.  
– Не ненавижу, – слабо запротестовал Тони, но Стив сцапал его за руку и потянул за собой, и Тони забыл обо всём, кроме как переставлять ноги и чувствовать жёсткие от мозолей пальцы. – Погоди, то есть ты знал, что я за тобой ухаживаю?  
– Знал, – подтвердил Стив, втаскивая его в спальню. Тони пришлось приостановиться и обдумать это, потому что была спальня Стива. _Спальня Стива_. И он внутри.  
– Мы что, встречаемся?  
– Встречались, – Стив прижал Тони к (закрытой, запертой) двери, и следом о-ох, губы на его губах, Тони определённо был очень за, Стив прижимался к нему, весь – жар и твёрдость. Тони, захныкав, прогнулся навстречу. Стив застонал, целуя его крепче, зубами прихватил нижнюю губу, и Тони принялся царапать его плечи.  
Они расцепились ровно настолько, чтобы Стив смог упереться лбом в лоб Тони, притёрся бёдрами, приспосабливаясь, пока они делили на двоих один воздух. Дышали друг другом.  
– Ну так… – рискнул Тони, глядя в синеву глаз Стива. – Если мы уже навстречались, можно мы переспим, а?  
Стив рассмеялся в следующий поцелуй.  
– Думаю, мы сумеем с этим справиться, как полагаешь?  
Они вправду смогли.

***

Клинт измывался над ними всё следующее утро, и Тони швырнул в него вилкой. Стив одарил Клинта осуждающим взглядом, и Тони смеялся, пока Стив не посмотрел точно так же на него самого.  
Тони решил, что стоило бы чуточку дольше погоревать о том, что сложные и уже неактуальные планы ухаживания не имели смысла с самого начала, – Стив ведь знал, что за ним ухаживают, – но всякий раз, как Стив ему улыбался, у Тони всё вылетало из головы.  
Клинт каждый раз делал вид, что его тошнит.  
Тони, дьявольски самодовольный и блистательный в своей славе, плевать на это хотел и подставлял губы под поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> *МДБ (в оригинале IHOP – Международный Дом Блинчиков, сеть ресторанов, специализирующаяся на завтраках.


End file.
